


Finite Syndrome- ((art))

by Froggie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Fanart, Hannigram - Freeform, I am so sorry, M/M, dub-con, hannibal fanart, jesus christ - Freeform, mortality-challenging bondage porn, no not the character just as an exclamation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggie/pseuds/Froggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is art. It is bondage porn. Sorry...? Not sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finite Syndrome- ((art))

So this happened.

Detail: 

Ink and digital, 2013.

I am so excited to finally (attempt to) contribute something to this fandom. Feedback is welcome and encouraged!


End file.
